


Inscription

by Akallabeth



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabbles [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite trio of sparks discuss Heterodyne stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscription

“Please, Gil, could you just ask him?”  
“Agatha, there is no way Father will sign it.”  
“I never met my own parents...and then Uncle Barry disappeared...all I have is the stories. And your father actually knew them and had adventures together.”  
“You're manipulating me!”  
“Evidently without success.”  
“Tarvek, some help here?”  
“Ok. I have a compromise. Agatha, I'll convince the Baron to sign your copy of Race to the West Pole, provided that you sign a book for me.”  
“Me? What book could you possibly want me to sign?“  
“The Heterodyne Boys and the Socket Wench of Prague.”


End file.
